Someday
by Myils
Summary: Le lycée est terminé à tout jamais pour eux...Qu'en est il de leurs sentiments ? BL OneShot. Spoilers S4.


Et une nouvelle fic, juste pour me soigner de cette maudite saison 4. Spoilers (bien sûr).

* * *

"Tu n'as pas peur d'aller nager toute seule ?" 

La voix de Lucas brisa le silence de la plage de Tree Hill. Brooke sortait à peine de l'eau quand elle le vit, debout devant elle, sur la plage déserte. Elle répondit par la même phrase qu'elle lui avait dite au début de l'année scolaire lorsqu'il lui avait posé cette question.

"Bah non ! Comme ça personne ne me dérange. Tu me cherchais ?"

Mais aussitôt qu'elle eut dit ça, elle se sentit stupide. Evidemment qu'il ne la cherchait pas, il avait Peyton maintenant !

"En fait, je me baladais et je t'ai vue…"

"Ok." dit-elle fermement, un peu déçue. "On s'assoit ?"

Ils s'installèrent sur la serviette de Brooke et Lucas eut presque l'impression d'être revenu au début de l'année scolaire. Tout était pareil : le lieu, le temps, leurs paroles…mais ils n'allaient pas s'embrasser comme en début d'année, ça c'était sûr. Il remarqua que le maillot de Brooke était aussi le même. Mais aujourd'hui, elle le remplissait moins bien, ses formes, qu'il connaissait par cœur, n'étaient plus aussi généreuses qu'avant. Lucas se demanda comment il avait pu ne pas se rendre compte qu'elle avait maigrie cette année. Puis il se rendit compte que depuis 4 mois, depuis leur rupture, il ne l'avait pas vraiment regardée, pas comme avant en tous cas. Et il n'avait pas non plus remarqué jusqu'à aujourd'hui la tristesse au fond de ses yeux. Un peu troublé par ces 'découvertes', il décida d'engager la conversation.

"Tu n'es pas restée longtemps hier à la fête."

"C'était une fête pour la remise des diplômes, et on ne peut pas dire que je mérite le mien, alors je n'étais pas vraiment à ma place."

Lucas essaya de tourner cela en dérision. "Brooke Davis, pas à sa place dans une fête ?!"

La jeune femme esquissa un petit sourire. "Et puis ce n'est pas comme si j'étais triste à l'idée de quitter le lycée…"

"Tu as changé, Brooke." dit Lucas, redevenant sérieux. "Je veux dire, quand on était ensemble, tu m'avais dit que tu voudrais rester au lycée, que le fait de partir à l'université te faisait peur. Mais maintenant tu t'apprêtes à partir seule dans la plus grande ville du pays. Je trouve ça courageux, je t'admire."

Brooke essaya de se retenir de sourire aux derniers mots de Lucas…Il l'admirait !

"C'est pas vraiment courageux, je me suis simplement rendue compte que Tree Hill n'était pas fait pour les gens comme moi."

"Comment ça ?"

"New York est une très grande ville, personne ne se connaît. Tu peux faire les plus grosses bêtises, tu n'auras pas une étiquette à la seconde. Alors qu'ici, j'ai été considérée comme la fille la plus capricieuse et gâtée de la ville jusqu'à mes 15 ans. Puis, comme une traînée. Alors j'aime autant partir…"

"Alors comment tu expliques que je ne te vois pas du tout comme ça, moi ?"

"Tu es un gentil garçon, c'est pour ça." répondit Brooke en souriant. Son vrai sourire cette fois-ci, remarqua Lucas, celui qui montrait ses fossettes et qui chassa un instant cette lueur de tristesse de son regard.

"Non je suis sérieux. Je ne t'ai jamais vue comme une traînée."

"Luke, j'ai été affreuse avec toi quand on a rompu : bien sûr que tu m'as méprisée à un moment ou un autre !" Elle marqua une pause. "Regarde, même Peyton, ma meilleure amie depuis toujours, a écrit 'pute' sur ma robe de bal de promo !"

"Je suis désolé à propos de ça au fait…" dit Lucas, gêné du geste de sa petite amie.

"Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Lucas. Ça ne m'étonne même pas qu'elle ait fait ça en fait."

Le jeune homme la regarda, confus. Brooke reprit.

"Parce que ce mot résume à peu près ce que je suis…C'est vrai quoi ! Cette année j'ai fait les pires conneries que quelqu'un de normal ne fait même pas en toute une vie ! J'ai giflé ma meilleure amie, j'ai insulté ses deux mères mortes, j'ai triché à un exam et fait renvoyer Rachel, j'ai couché avec mon prof de littérature, j'ai couché avec Nathan et c'est même devenu une vidéo de sexe, -bien que techniquement c'était pas cette année ça, mais au final j'ai perdu l'amitié d'Haley et mis le bazar dans leur couple…Ah, et j'ai foutu en l'air la plus belle relation que j'ai jamais eu avec quelqu'un aussi ! Enfin, je veux dire, aussi loin que je me souvienne, j'ai toujours fait pleins de bêtises, mais elle ne faisait souffrir que moi. Alors que cette année, j'ai fait du mal à tous les gens qui comptaient pour moi et je les ai tous perdus un à un ! Peyton a raison, je suis une garce."

Brooke se dégoûtait elle-même.

"Non, elle n'a pas raison…" dit doucement Lucas.

"Tu as entendu ce que je viens de dire Luke ? Bien sûr que je suis une horrible personne ! Je pensais pouvoir m'y faire, mais je me déteste vraiment…" Des larmes commencèrent à tomber sur ses joues. Elle les chassa du revers de la main.

"Non Brooke…Moi je le sais que tu es une fille bien."

Il passa son bras dans le dos de la jeune femme et le frotta de sa main pour la réconforter. Brooke essaya d'ignorer les frissons qui la parcouraient au contact de la main de Lucas contre sa peau nue. Le jeune homme continua.

"Depuis que je te connais je t'ai vue prendre des responsabilités, devenir indépendante et montrer aux autres que cette image de fêtarde n'était pas la vraie toi. Et je sais que tu peux le faire à nouveau, tu as juste besoin de reprendre confiance en toi."

Brooke leva ses yeux brillants vers lui et demanda.

"Et si je n'y arrivais pas ? Et si cette garce était la vraie moi ?"

"Fais moi confiance, je sais, au plus profond de moi, que tu es une fille bien. Tu fais des erreurs, mais tu as un cœur énorme…Et crois moi, je ne serais jamais tombé amoureux de toi si tu avais été une garce." la rassura doucement Lucas, très ému par Brooke, qu'il avait rarement vue dans cet état.

La jeune femme lui sourit et il y eut un temps de silence. Puis Lucas reprit, timidement.

"La plus belle relation que tu aies eu avec quelqu'un…Tu parlais de Chase ?"

"Je parlais de toi." répondit Brooke, franche, en le regardant dans les yeux.

Lucas sentit que c'était le moment de lui dire ce qu'il ressentait depuis leur rupture.

"Je t'aimais Brooke. Bien plus que tu ne le pensais. Et ça m'a fait mal de te perdre, mais je ne me suis pas battu pour que tu reviennes."

"Pourquoi ?" demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

"Parce que j'ai compris que tu avais déjà renoncé à moi, à nous. Ce que tu as sûrement eu raison de faire, par ailleurs…Je pense qu'on n'est pas encore assez mûrs pour savoir comment s'aimer l'un et l'autre…Bref, j'ai renoncé, puis Peyton m'a avoué ses sentiments pour moi. Et je me suis dit que si tu avais toujours des doutes sur mes sentiments pour elle quand nous étions ensemble, c'était que peut-être il y avait vraiment quelque chose entre elle et moi…Alors j'ai décidé d'essayer avec elle…"

"Et ? Tu t'es rendu compte que c'est elle qu'il te fallait depuis le début ?" murmura presque Brooke. "En tous cas, vous avez l'air d'être bien ensemble…"

"Tu n'es pas obligée de faire ça, Brooke…" soupira Lucas, gêné.

"Quoi ? Me soucier de vous ? J'ai beau être 'morte' aux yeux de Peyton, j'ai encore le droit de savoir si mon ancienne meilleure amie est heureuse !" dit Brooke, en prenant un air détaché. Elle ajouta dans un murmure. "Et de savoir si tu es heureux…"

Lucas ne lui répondit pas et Brooke fut forcée d'admettre.

"Non, en fait je t'ai demandé ça parce que ça me paraissait poli…"

Lucas rit un peu et elle fit de même. Puis elle continua.

"Pour être honnête, ça me fait toujours aussi bizarre de vous voir ensemble tous les deux…Oh bien sûr, ce n'est pas très étonnant que vous formiez un couple –c'est vrai quoi, vous avez tellement de choses en commun ! Mais j'ai encore du mal à me faire à l'idée…"

"Comment ça ?" demanda-t-il, ne voyant pas ce que voulait dire Brooke.

"Eh bien, depuis deux ans que je te connais, je crois que ça a toujours été ma plus grosse peur…Que ma meilleure amie et le garçon que j'aime sortent ensemble, je veux dire. Et maintenant, ben, c'est le cas. Et j'ai encore du mal à m'y habituer, c'est tout…Hey ! Me regarde pas comme ça ! Je ne vais pas m'effondrer en larmes en te suppliant de m'aimer !" s'exclama Brooke en riant, bien qu'une part d'elle-même ne rejetait pas complètement cette possibilité. Elle décida de continuer à ignorer cette partie de son cœur et insista, en donnant un coup d'épaule à Lucas. "Ça n'empêche que tu ne m'as pas encore dit si tu avais l'impression que c'était elle qu'il te fallait !"

Ce fut au tour du jeune homme d'être franc. "Je n'ai eu ce sentiment qu'avec une seule personne…et c'était avec toi. Même si Peyton et moi on a tellement de choses en commun, comme tu dis, je n'ai jamais eu l'impression qu'elle était la femme de ma vie…J'ai rompu ce matin avec elle."

"Je suis désolée…" dit sincèrement Brooke en baissant les yeux.

"Ce n'est pas de ta faute si je t'ai aimée plus que je ne l'ai aimée elle…Si je t'aime plus qu'elle…"

"Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?" demanda-t-elle, perdue.

"On va à l'université, on grandit…"

"Tu vas me manquer Luke."

Et elle craqua. Il la prit dans ses bras et la serra fort.

"Tu vas me manquer aussi Pretty Girl…" murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre après quelques instants.

"Si tout espoir pour nous deux d'être à nouveau ensemble est perdu, si tout espoir que tu me fasses à nouveau confiance est perdu, dis le moi, Brooke." demanda Lucas.

Et Brooke ne dit rien.

Et Lucas sourit.

* * *

Deux choses : Mark, tuez Peyton, s'il vous plaît ! Et vous, laissez moi une **review** pour me dire si vous avez aimé ou pas ! Merci )


End file.
